Final Fantasy XIV battle themes
The following is a list of battle themes and boss themes used in Final Fantasy XIV. Final Fantasy XIV Normal battle themes * "Nail of the Heavens" - La Noscea. * "The Forest's Pulse" - The Black Shroud. * "Quicksand" - Thanalan. * "Pennons Aloft - Coerthas. * "Phantoms on the Lake" - Mor Dhona. * "Beneath Bloodied Banners" . * "Battle Drums" - Zahar'ak. Guildleves battle themes * "In the Shadow of the Colossus" - La Noscea. * "Bathed in Woodsin" - The Black Shroud. * "Desert Moon Defied" - Thanalan. Dungeon battle themes * "The Dark's Kiss" - Aurum Vale, Cutter's Cry, and Dzemael Darkhold. Boss battle themes * "To the Fore" - Hamlet Defense. * "Primal Judgment" - Ifrit. * "Fallen Angel" - Garuda. * "Tempest" - Nael van Darnus in the quest, "The Raven, Nevermore". * "Rise of the White Raven" - Nael Deus Darnus in the quest, "The Raven, Nevermore". Others * "The Seventh Gate" - Skirmish battle theme. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Normal battle themes * "The Land Breathes" - La Noscea. * "The Land Bends" - The Black Shroud. * "The Land Burns" - Thanalan. * "The Land Breaks" - Coerthas. * "The Land Bleeds" - Mor Dhona. Guildhest battle themes * "Tenacity" * "Brothers in Arms" General FATE boss battle themes * "Torn from the Heavens" * "Hard to Miss" Dungeon battle themes * "The Promise of Plunder" - Lower level dungeons. * "A Fell Air Falleth" - Mid-level dungeon. * "The Dark's Kiss" - Hard mode dungeons. * "Ever Upwards" - Labyrinth of the Ancients. * "Shattered" - Syrcus Tower. * "Hamartomania" - World of Darkness. * "Spiral" - The Binding Coil of Bahamut. Boss battle themes * " " - Common mid-bosses. * " " - Most dungeon end bosses. * "Wrath of the Eikons" - Diabolos, Avere Bravearm, Ferdiad. * "Beneath Bloodied Banners" - Halatali (Hard) finale, Kraken, Giruveganaus. * "Fury" - Gobmachine G-VI. * "Pennons Aloft" - Fenrir. * "Primogenitor" - Midgardsormr, Nidhogg (The Aery) * "Steel Reason" - Rhitahtyn sas Arvina, Livia sas Junius, Nero tol Scaeva, and Eline Roaille. * "Bite of the Black Wolf" - Gaius van Baelsar, Regula van Hydrus ("Close Encounters of the VIth Kind" quest). * "The Maker's Ruin" - Ultima Weapon (phase 1), Ascian Prime. * "Ultima" - Ultima Weapon (phase 2 and "Ultimate Ballad" sidequest). * "Thunderer" - Behemoth, Coeurlregina ("Boys Chase Coeurls Chase Boys" FATE), Lahabrea, Twintania, Nabriales, and Igeyorhm. * "The Corpse Hall" - Odin * "Calamity Unbound" - Binding Coil of Bahamut. * "Tempest" - Nael deus Darnus, before Megaflare is cast. * "Rise of the White Raven" - Nael deus Darnus, after Megaflare is cast. * "From the Ashes" - Phoenix. * "Answers" - Plays during the battle against Bahamut Prime. * "Tumbling Down" - The rearranged version of "Battle 2" from Final Fantasy III Plays during the battles against Phlegethon, Xande, and Cerberus. * "The Reach of Darkness" - Cloud of Darkness. * "Primal Judgment" - Ifrit. * "Under the Weight" - Titan. * "Fallen Angel" - Garuda. * "Good King Moggle Mog XII" - Good King Moggle Mog XII. * "Wreck to the Seaman" - Leviathan (phase one). * "Through the Maelstrom" - Leviathan (phase two). * "Thunder Rolls" - Ramuh. * "Footsteps in the Snow" - Shiva (phase one). * "Oblivion" - Shiva (phase two). * "Battle on the Big Bridge" - Gilgamesh. * "The Decisive Battle" - Ultros and Typhon. * "Faith in Her Fury" - Steps of Faith. * "Unworthy" - Steps of Faith (time running out). Others * "Battle Theme 1.x" - A remix of the battle theme of Final Fantasy II. Plays in some instanced battles, FATES, and during battles against Rank B Elite Marks. * "Blood for Blood" - Frontline battle theme. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Normal battle themes * "Melt" - All Heavensward zones except Azys Lla, which has no battle theme * "In Darkness, There Is One" - Void Ark * "Jewel" - Diadem Boss battle themes * "Ominous Prognisticks" - General final boss theme in Heavensward dungeons. * "Stone and Steel" - Heavensward hunts and certain quests * "The Hand that Gives the Rose" - Ravana phase 1 * "Unbending Steel" - Ravana phase 2 * "The Heavens' Ward" - Ser Charibert ("Fire and Blood" quest and The Vault), Ser Grinnaux the Bull and Ser Paulecrain Coldfire ("Divine Intervention" quest) * "Limitless Blue" - Bismarck (before Breach Blast) * "Woe That is Madness" - Bismarck (after Breach Blast) * "Heroes" - King Thordan (Singularity Reactor, The Minstrel's Ballad: Thordan's Reign after Ultimate End) * "Heroes Never Die" - King Thordan (The Minstrel's Ballad: Thordan's Reign before Ultimate End) * "Voidal Manifest" - Echidna, Calofisteri, Scathach * "Locus" - Alexander minor bosses * "Metal" - The Manipulator, Onslaughter, Refurbisher 0 * "Battle to the Death" - Sephirot phase 1, Sophia phase 1, Zurvan phase 1 * "Fiend" - Sephirot phase 2 * "Dancing Calcabrina" - Calcabrina phase 1 * "Metal - Brute Justice" - Brute Justice * "Dragonsong" - Nidhogg (Final Steps of Faith) first phase * "Revenge of the Horde" - Nidhogg (Final Steps of Faith) final phase * "He who Continues the Attack" - Regula van Hydrus ("The Fate of Stars" quest) * "Revenge Twofold" - Late patch Dungeon final boss theme, Palace of the Dead floors 101-200 boss theme, Diabolos (at Dun Scaith) * "Equilibrium" - Sophia after passed 1st phase * "Exponential Entropy" - Cruise Chaser * "Moebius" - Alexander Prime (before Divine Judgment) * "Rise" - Alexander Prime (after Divine Judgment) * "Infinity" - Zurvan phase two * "Promises" - Deathgaze Hollow Category:Final Fantasy XIV